Shameless
by intolauren
Summary: A collection of all my shameless smuts. Hence the title since I couldn't think of anything else. Each chapter is stand alone unless stated otherwise!
1. Chapter 1

**Smut prompt: Anonymous asked: if i'm honest i just want to see you write as dirty as possible…lets have more vivid descriptions, more sex language and some kinkier stuff, more fun for you to write and certainly more fun to read!**

 _AN: I had an UNBELIEVABLE amount of fun writing this so thank you, anon! It's been too long since I indulged myself in some shameless smut (writing it anyway, I read it all the time… every day actually…) so yay for the prompt! I hope this is something along the lines of what you had in mind... ALSO! I'll be moving to archiveofourown in the next couple of weeks, once I've been accepted, because I read the ff rules the other day and realised that my fic/s kind of break the rules, particularly the M rated rule... oops. Anyway... enjoy! xo, Lauren_

* * *

It had been a long week and Felicity was thoroughly exhausted. Not exhausted in the sense that she was tired, exhausted in that she'd had little or no time to herself at all over the last few days, her work life consuming seemingly every second of her time from the moment she woke up until the moment she closed her eyes at night, usually at her desk or on the couch with her tablet on her lap.

To make matters worse, Oliver had been away for three days now, leaving her stressed out in ways she hadn't experienced in a long time, at least not since they'd moved in together a few months back.

So her relief at the opportunity of an early finish, albeit at 10:30pm, that Friday evening had her breaking the speed limit several times on the short journey from her office to the apartment she shared with Oliver, the apartment she had completely to herself for one more night before he was due home. The closer she got to her precious hours of uninterrupted quiet, the more erratic her driving became and it wasn't until she contemplated skipping a red light at a busy intersection that Felicity reminded herself that she would have zero time to herself if she got herself killed in a car accident in the next 5 minutes. Blushing softly, slightly embarrassed by her eagerness to get home, she leaned her foot off of the gas a little and tried to concentrate on getting herself home in one piece.

Unlocking the front door a mere few minutes later, Felicity kicked off her heels and exhaled a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. After slipping off her jacket and jeans, she collapsed of the leather couch, the cool material feeling deliciously refreshing against the warm, flush skin of her body. Laying back against the arm of the couch and closing her eyes, Felicity enjoyed the silence, the first silence she had appreciated in days due to being rushed off her feet at work and being talked talked talked talked at nearly every moment. As someone who'd spent a lot of time alone growing up, weeks like this were overwhelming to say the least and the sudden passage of time with no commitments whatsoever left Felicity feeling giddy inside. She was so giddy in fact, that she found herself glad that Oliver wasn't home and wouldn't be until the morning, although after a few seconds of thinking about him, she couldn't help letting her mind wander to what they'd get up to if he were to come home early. That man definitely had her under his spell, Felicity thought to herself, begrudgingly picking up her phone despite herself and scrolling through her contacts to find his number.

Oliver answered on the third ring.

"Hey, you," Oliver said, connecting their call.

His voice was soft and he sounded far away, which he was, on the other side of the country at a business conference that had required his presence as mayor of Star City.

"I miss you," Felicity replied, wasting no time with small talk.

She heard him laugh softly on the other end of the line and then he sighed.

"I miss you too," he responded.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up by the way, I was just thinking about you and I felt like I needed to call and see how you are,"

"I was actually just about to go to bed considering it's almost half 2 in the morning here, but talking to you is much more appealing right now. What were you thinking about?" Oliver asked, Felicity sure she could feel him smirk down the line.

"Why are you assuming I was thinking anything remotely sexual?" she teased.

"Why are _you_ assuming that I'm assuming you're thinking anything sexual?" he laughed, his tone quite clear that that's exactly what he was assuming.

"Well, if I know you, and I think I do, as soon as I mentioned I was thinking about you, your dirty little mind went straight into the gutter. Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr Queen, by all means,"

Felicity smiled coyly, knowing how much it turned him on when she addressed him like that.

"If my mind wasn't in the gutter before, it definitely is now," Oliver practically sighed, the coy smile on Felicity's face spreading even wider.

Moving her phone from her ear for a second to send him a video chat request, Felicity got up from the couch and headed to their bedroom. Ridding herself of her shirt on the way, Oliver's face was nothing short of delighted when he answered her video request to find her in just her underwear.

Felicity transferred their call to her laptop so she wouldn't have to struggle to find a place to balance her phone and laid down on her stomach on the bed.

"Do you like my new bra?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him once she was comfortable.

"It's very nice," he replied, his eyes focused intently on her chest, the combination of her position on the bed and the taught material of her bra making her breasts look spectacularly full.

Felicity watched his eyes for awhile, smiling, before she leaned her head on her hand, and shifted onto her side, giving him a better view of the before-mentioned garment.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked after a few seconds of anticipating silence.

"Well, I was thinking about asking you to take off your underwear... but then I started worrying about the security of our connection," he admitted, biting his lip.

"Mr Queen, I am utterly offended at your obvious lack of trust in my ability to install state of the art firewalls on technological devices... utterly and thoroughly offended!" Felicity mocked offence and over-dramatically sighed, pouting at him.

Oliver laughed and Felicity wanted to laugh too, the way she always did whenever he found anything even remotely amusing, the sound of his laughter never ceasing to melt her heart, but she forced herself to continue to pout, pushing her lips out even more and creasing her brow.

Oliver giggled for a few more seconds before desire returned to his eyes, his focus now clearly on her lips, which had been her intention.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, still staring at her mouth.

Felicity softened her pout and licked her lips.

"An apology is not going to cut it, Oliver. Take off your shirt," she commanded, her bright blue eyes darkening slightly.

He obliged, pulling the dark blue fabric swiftly over his head and throwing it onto the floor.

As he did so, Felicity sat up and repositioned herself so she was laying back against the headboard, her laptop on the bed in front of her.

"And your pants," she directed once she was comfortable.

Watching Oliver wriggle out of his jeans, Felicity's fingers began to dance around the skin of her chest, scuttling over the soft maroon satin of her bra, following the plunge of the fabric in the middle before moving onto the other side. After a few more journeys of exploration up and down the mounds of her breasts, she danced her fingers down, tracing the soft lines of her abdomen, swirling around her navel and then flitting over her hipbones. Her own hands were nothing in comparison to having Oliver's hands on her, but wonderful sensations began to flush her body all the same.

Returning her attention to her computer screen she found Oliver watching her intently, his jeans removed, and eyes dark with desire.

"I wish I was there with you so bad," he whispered, his fists clenched tightly.

Felicity smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"What would you do if you were here?" she asked, running her fingertips over her chest again, tracing her collarbone with her pinky.

"You wouldn't still be wearing that bra, that's for sure," Oliver replied.

Felicity needed no further prompt to lean forward and unclasp the material behind her back before slipping her arms out of the straps and discarding it onto the floor.

"What would you do now?" she asked again once she'd settled herself back against the headboard.

She watched as Oliver licked his lips slowly, still taking the sight of her in.

"I'd kiss you, from your pretty little mouth, down your neck, across your collarbones just where you like it most, before sucking your right nipple into my mouth and teasing you with my tongue and teeth until you came,"

Felicity shuddered, thinking about the last time he'd made her come like that. His mouth could do magical things.

" _Don't move," Oliver growled, staring straight into her eyes._

 _Felicity nodded, unable to form words, and watched as he began to kiss along her right collarbone, all the way to her right shoulder, his teeth nipping her hot skin, making her moan loudly. His lips continued their journey down, along the sensitive skin by her armpit and onto her right breast, nipping harder and harder the more she moaned. When his mouth reached their destination and he sucked her nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth as he did so, Felicity's hips jerked up, desperate to make contact with his and Oliver removed his mouth immediately making her whimper at the loss of contact._

" _I said, don't move," he said sternly, staring into her dark eyes deeply with his own._

 _Felicity mumbled an apology quickly, desperate to have his mouth back on her again._

" _I will punish you if you move, you know that," Oliver responded, his voice thick with desire and authority._

" _I know," Felicity stuttered, "I won't move," she promised, knowing fine well she'd break her promise in the next few minutes._

 _Falling back into submission, she gripped her thighs tightly to stop herself from reaching up to touch him as his mouth fell back to her breast again, his teeth clamping around her nipple hard. Felicity cried out, desperately trying to stop her hips from jerking up to meet his again, at least for a few minutes until she was ready for him to punish her._

"Felicity? What are you thinking about?"

Felicity was pulled out of her memory, Oliver's voice low and curious. She'd moved her hands back to her breasts and was teasing her nipples, the way Oliver's mouth had been just moments ago in her memory.

"Um, I was just thinking about the last time you made me come like that," she admitted, her sentence coming out in a breathless whisper, realising for the first time that night just how turned on she was getting.

"You were such a bad girl last time, weren't you?" Oliver said, raising his eyebrows.

"I was..." she smiled, shyly, still teasing herself with her hands.

Oliver fidgeted on the bed and Felicity could tell he was becoming extremely uncomfortable in his underwear.

"You're just so fucking good with your mouth, I can't help it," she continued, her shy smile becoming smug as she watched him struggle to focus on anything but his growing erection. "And your hands... fuck, your hands. In fact, yes, I could definitely fuck your hands alone for the rest of my life and never get bored,"

Oliver sighed her name, each syllable hissing through his teeth.

"What's wrong, Mr Queen? Are you getting frustrated?" she teased.

He growled something incomprehensible in response and Felicity giggled.

"Where did you get to, when you were thinking about the last time, before I interrupted you?" Oliver asked, his focus now back on her hands as they traced her chest again.

"I had just promised for the second time that I wouldn't move," Felicity smiled, watching his eyes as he caught up with her memory, knowing fine well where it went next.

 _Felicity knew she was going to lose any ounce of control she had over her body any moment now as Oliver continued to ravish her breast, her nipple sucked deep into his mouth as his teeth and tongue took turns teasing it. She moaned his name, over and over as her pleasure peaked; the louder she moaned, the harder he teased. His mouth was relentless, ignoring her pleas and moans, suckling and nibbling until Felicity saw stars. Her orgasm took her by surprise and she screamed his name, unable to resist making movement, her hips bucking wildly against him, her arms reaching up to grasp his face and push it even closer against her skin. She had never come this way before, her body had never been this responsive with so little stimulation and she felt her cheeks flush as the aftershocks of her orgasm ripped through her._

 _With a final and particularly hard bite against her skin, Oliver sat up out of her grasp._

 _He gave her a quizzing look, his expression unreadable for a few seconds._

" _Did you just...?" he asked._

" _Oops," Felicity muttered in answer to his question, watching his face._

" _Already?" he smiled at her for a second, and then pressed a chaste kiss against the inside of her wrist as she reach out for him again. "I warned you though, I told you not to move, and you will be punished, Felicity," he said, sternly, standing up by the bed._

" _Stand up," he commanded and Felicity did, heat already flooding her entire body again as she anticipated what he was going to do to her._

 _Oliver gave her a minute to steady herself, her legs still weak from her unexpected climax before he took her hand briskly and lead her over to the desk where he moved to stand behind her, pressing his knees into the backs of her legs, causing her to fall forward over the desk. She felt his weight shift over her and all of a sudden his voice was at her ear, abrupt and orderly._

" _I told you not to move, didn't I?" he hissed._

 _Felicity nodded her head. Oliver grasped her ponytail and pulled her head back._

" _Didn't I?" he asked again, biting her earlobe._

" _Yes, you told me not to move, Oliver, but I didn't listen," Felicity stuttered, correcting herself, her knees weakening at his words._

" _And you understand why you're being punished, don't you?" he asked again, still gripping her hair._

" _Yes, I understand," she agreed, feeling wetness beginning to trickle from between her legs and down her thighs._

" _I'm going to spank you three times, Felicity," he whispered right against her ear, before letting go of her hair and resting her head gently back against the desk._

 _She felt him take hold of the lace of her underwear and pull it down her legs. As she stepped out of them, he began to work his hands on her ass, kneading and squeezing the skin until it was hot and perfectly stimulated. Felicity couldn't control the moans that left her mouth over and over again as he played with her behind, surges of heat shooting right between her legs._

 _The first slap took her by surprise and she yelped, pleasure mixing with the light sting his hand left behind. Felicity whimpered as he smoothed his hand over her skin, so utterly desperate to feel him be rough with her body again, to serve her punishment, to do whatever it took to please him._

 _The second time his hand made contact with her body was harder and slightly further down, his fingertips just catching the edge of her wet heat, making her cry out loudly, pleasure and pain coming together in the most arousing cocktail of sensation once again. She barely had time to steady herself before the third slap came, neither harder or lighter than the last and equally as arousing, his fingers once again meeting the edge of her wetness and before she could even moan in response, Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her up against his chest, fluttering kisses along her shoulder blades, his hands running softly over the red and burning skin of her ass._

" _I'm sorry I had to do that, but you understand why I did, don't you?" he whispered against her skin, still pressing kiss after kiss against her shoulders._

" _I know, you don't have to apologise," Felicity whispered back, reaching up her hand to caress his cheek in the same way he was caressing her behind._

 _As Oliver held her against him, Felicity was reminded of the desire residing deep inside her core, the desire that had only been heightened as Oliver had bent her over the desk._

Forcing herself out of her memory again, Felicity glanced up at her laptop screen, satisfied to find Oliver had shed himself of his boxers and was stroking himself back and forth, his eyes tightly closed.

"Hey, look at me," Felicity whispered.

Oliver opened his eyes a few seconds later, staring intently at Felicity through their connection.

"Touch yourself, the way I touched you next," he half said, half moaned, his mind evidently still on their memory.

Felicity moved her hand down her abdomen again, teasing her soft skin with her fingertips all the while they journeyed down. Once they reached the edge of her panties, she skimmed them over the smooth, maroon fabric, the colour considerably darker at her apex where her desire had soaked through the material. Stroking herself over the material for awhile, she watched Oliver continue to jerk himself off, his eyes never once leaving her exploring hands. Closing her eyes, Felicity focused on her hands too, and the pleasure that was radiating from her core. She imagined her hands were Oliver's hands, teasing her through the fabric still, carefully skimming over her clit haphazardly, though with exceptional accuracy somehow. She imagined he was kissing his way up her thighs towards her apex, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth to lap up the wetness that continued to trickle down them, her arousal absolutely relentless. As her fingers slipped beneath the fabric and began to pull it out of the way, she imagined it was Oliver's teeth that gripped the material and yanked it from her body, the sudden cool air that greeted the apex of her thighs feeling delicious against her wet heat. She couldn't wait to get her fingers inside herself, to play with herself until she reached the orgasm that had been building for the last half an hour. Slipping her index finger between her folds, coating it in her juices before dipping it inside her made her moan loudly, her mind jumping back once again to that eventful time she and Oliver had been reliving inside their heads.

 _Felicity turned in Oliver's arms, taking his face in both hands, and pressed her mouth to his, their tongues colliding aggressively. His hands continued to pay special attention to her sore behind, and as wonderful as it felt to have his hands worshipping a part of her body she worked hard in the gym to maintain, she needed his hands elsewhere; she needed his hands to release the pressure in her core, the pressure that was quickly becoming unbearable._

" _Oliver," she moaned, pressing her hips against him, smearing her wetness against his thigh._

 _Oliver knew what she wanted without her having to ask and whilst one hand continued to caress her ass, the other slid down between her cheeks, seeking out her arousal. As soon as his fingers made contact between her legs, Felicity keened loudly, moaning his name. That same hand swept across her hip and reached for her from the front this time, wasting no time at all, breaking the contact for a mere second before being right back where he knew she wanted it again. Felicity pressed erratic kisses to Oliver's chest, her teeth biting down on his taut skin as his fingers worked their magic between her thighs. He soon grazed his index finger across her clit and it took every ounce of control Felicity somehow still had to not fly apart right then. The only way she could keep herself focused was to bite down against his chest, hissing an endless stream of almost incomprehensible lexicon, vaguely aware that her mouth would leave an impressive bruise come morning. Oliver moaned into her ear as her teeth sunk into his skin, his index finger pressing harder against her clit whilst he slipped his third and fourth fingers inside her. Felicity melted as soon as his fingers plunged into her and if it wasn't for his tight grip on her ass still, she probably would have fallen. She was close, so close, and she knew that Oliver could tell. Regaining a little strength in her legs again she began to ride his hand, thrusting herself against his fingers right where she was most sensitive. Leaning down, Oliver pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking it in a way that echoed what he'd done to her breasts not too long ago._

Oliver cursing loudly snapped Felicity back to the present moment. At some point during the last few minutes she'd leaned up onto her knees with her fingers inside herself and was mimicking the way she'd ridden Oliver's hand. Glancing over at him, she found him white knuckled, grasping his cock, looking like it was taking everything in him not to come.

"Do you like that?" Felicity teased, continuing to ride her hand, bringing her other one to her apex to tease her clit at the same time.

He grunted his reply and squeezed his eyes shut tight, breathing deeply.

"It's okay, you can come if you want to," she smiled, her own breathing erratic and signature of her impending climax she could feel building to its peak.

"No. With you. I want to come with you," Oliver growled, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"I wish you were here so fucking bad," Felicity moaned, causing Oliver to open his eyes again.

Removing her fingers briefly from inside her, Felicity slipped them into her mouth and sucked, twirling her tongue around them, getting a taste of herself.

"So good," Oliver moaned back. "You always taste so good,"

His hand began to pump back and forth along his length again, his azure eyes now the deepest navy Felicity had ever seen.

Felicity licked her lips, unable to take her eyes off of him, desperate to see his beautiful face as he came.

"It's okay," Felicity whispered again, forgetting momentarily of reaching her own climax, caring only that he got himself off before she did,

Oliver's eyes seared into hers and he shook his head in frustration. Damn it, why did he always have to be so courteous when it came to her pleasure? Felicity knew what she was about to say before she said it, those 5 little words she knew would have him eating out of the palm of her hand.

"It would make me happy," she moaned, breathlessly. "Please, come for me,"

As she knew they would be, her words were his undoing and she watched with hungry eyes as Oliver's hand began to move frantically, his other squeezing his balls, until he came, loudly crying out her name. Felicity ached to be with him, to have him coming inside her instead of all over his chest and as his hand slowed, she bit down on her bottom lip hard, imagining once again that it was Oliver's mouth on hers. She heard him mutter her name again, the last of his orgasm rippling through him and was reminded of her own release, the one pulsing inside her, threatening to rip her apart as soon as she let it.

Waiting until he was watching her intently again, she slipped her fingers back inside herself, two inside whilst her thumb flicked her clit, her other hand palming her breasts, squeezing her nipple between two fingers. Her pleasure built to its peak again quicker than she thought was possible and before she could even breathe, she was coming, Oliver's name searing from her lips over and over amidst a stream of curses.

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuuck_ , Oliver," was all that left her mouth for the next 30 seconds or so before her body went limp and she fell back against her pillows, spent.

She closed her eyes as her breathing returned to normal, aware vaguely of Oliver watching her from his hotel room at the other side of the country, too far away in every sense of the phrase, than where she, and he, wished he was right now.

"I miss you," he whispered after a few minutes of reflective silence as he sat up and cleaned himself up with his shirt he'd taken off earlier.

Felicity opened her eyes and sat up, smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver," she reminded him, picking up her own discarded shirt and slipping it over her head.

Oliver smiled back, an unbelievably dorky smile, and Felicity's heart soared.

"Love you," she whispered, crawling into bed, suddenly all too exhausted from their cybersex, and from her long week of work.

"Love you too," Oliver replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut prompt:**

 **Anonymous asked: I'm just waiting for someone to ignore the angst and hiatus and write a hot limo olicity sex. HELLO IS IT YOU THAT I'M LOOKING FOR? pretty please  
**

* * *

 ** _Thank you, dear anon, for this glorious prompt. Limo sex was severely missing from the episode and I hope this is along the lines of whatever you had in mind ;)_**

 ** _Please, please let me know what you think of this! Again, it's gone 3 in the morning as I finish this… I really need to get better at sleeping earlier…_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

" _To tell you the truth, I don't even care about the bling. All I care about... is you."_

Leaning over to meet Oliver's mouth with her own, Felicity willed herself to keep the kiss soft and slow. There was time for everything else she wanted to do to him with her mouth later, but right now they were in the limousine on the way home from the party, and unfortunately they were not completely alone. Their driver sat merely feet away and though she was sure he'd heard people having sex in his car before, she didn't want to add the Mayor of Star City to that particular list.

But Oliver's mouth tasted so good, it always tasted so fucking good, and the little willpower she possessed to not take him there and then was diminishing with every second they kissed.

Her tongue was practically aching to find its way inside his mouth, but instead she kept it pressed fast to the back of her teeth as hard as she could, even when Oliver's own tongue started exploring the confines of her mouth. After a few seconds he pulled back, a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Keeping my tongue to myself, thank you," Felicity replied, shrugging, as though it was something she always did.

Oliver chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because I know that the second my tongue makes its way into your mouth, I won't have any self restraint left not to fuck you here in the back of this limousine. And as pleasing as that probably sounds to you, I'm not a fan of having sex with another person present," she finished, with a nod in the direction of the driver.

Laughing loudly now, Oliver squeezed her hand.

"You are precious, you know that?" he said, kissing the end of her nose.

Tilting her head up slightly, Felicity met her mouth with Oliver's again, already starting to question the moral she'd just explained.

"I can be quiet," Oliver mumbled into her mouth, his voice low and husky.

"Maybe, but you know from experience that I really can't," Felicity replied, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach and the building heat between her thighs.

Oliver pulled away and laughed again. She loved it when he laughed. It was the only thing she loved more than having him deep inside her.

"I can think of a way to keep you quiet," Oliver whispered, running his satin suit tie between his thumb and index finger.

Felicity watched his hand as it stroked the fabric and she knew exactly what he was suggesting.

"You want to gag me in the back of this car? Right now?" she whispered back, angrily, but also _so not angrily,_ at the same time.

"Nothing would please me more, Miss Smoak,"

God, she loved it when he addressed her like that. And considering the brand new rock on her ring finger, he wouldn't be addressing her that way for too much longer. Her stomach fluttered again at the thought of how her name would sound with his surname on the end of it, her thighs instinctively pushing against each other as she desperately fought with the very last smidgen of her self control.

But Oliver was still tracing that damn tie with his fingers, his beautiful, long fingers that she knew could make her scream in sheer seconds, and all of a sudden she was reaching for his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers and diving her tongue inside. His response was equally as immediate as he bit down on her bottom lip, suckling and nibbling it just the way she liked it. Removing her hands from around his neck, Felicity's fingers found the knot on his tie and made quick work of undoing it and removing the fabric from underneath his shirt collar. As she was doing so, she was grateful that Oliver had the piece of mind to turn on the radio; smooth jazz happened to be the pre-programmed station and it seemed somewhat perfect in that moment.

Oliver's hands took over once he returned his focus and he took the tie from Felicity, draping it over her shoulders before pulling her up onto his lap.

As Felicity straddled him and pressed herself against him, the hardness in his pants brushed against her thigh and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.

Oliver chuckled as his teeth grazed her neck, his hands winding around her body and darting over her hips to squeeze her behind hard. This earned him another moan and before he could do anything further, Felicity grabbed the tie from her shoulders and forced it into his chest.

"Please, god, gag me now before I say something really inappropriate," she whispered, gazing down into Oliver's dark eyes with hooded ones of her own.

Squeezing her ass hard once more, Oliver smiled before taking the tie from her and gathering the majority of the fabric in one hand.

"Tell me if it's too tight or if at any point it's uncomfortable, okay?" he asked, his eyes briefly losing their look of need in replace for one of care and concern, the way they always did before they did anything like this.

Felicity smiled, pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and promised that she would.

Smiling back, Oliver lifted Felicity up and laid her down on the cool, leather seat, situating himself between her legs before leaning over and ravishing her mouth with his again. This time it was she who claimed his bottom lip, sucking it inside her mouth whilst her hands roamed his chest, undoing several buttons on his shirt and then sliding beneath the fabric to explore his hot skin.

Removing his mouth from hers, Oliver sat up a little and shifted his weight onto one arm so he could use the other to push his tie slowly into her mouth, watching her face intently for any signs that she was uncomfortable.

The more of the soft fabric that filled her mouth, the more turned on Felicity became, and she scratched at his skin, her nails digging into his chest, begging for more. His eyes were still laced with concern but she could see the hunger in them and it always delighted her to be the reason behind that look. Removing one hand from inside his shirt, she reached down to the waistband of his pants, seeking out the belt and button that held them up. Finding that she couldn't quite reach, Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver's and squeezed tightly, pushing him further up against her until her fingers found the cold metal of his belt buckle.

"Bite down on this," Oliver whispered, holding a piece of the blue fabric at Felicity's lips.

Felicity nodded and did so, her fingers continuing to make quick work of his belt buckle. As soon as his hands were free again, Oliver helped her, pushing her hands out of the way to pull down his pants and underpants. While his hands were occupied, Felicity wriggled her dress up to her waist and slid her hand into her panties, desperately seeking out any kind of friction against her apex. Her middle finger soon found her wetness and she swirled it around, keening with pleasure, her hips thrusting forward to meet her hand before she was interrupted by Oliver gripping her wrist, causing her to stop her ministrations and snap her eyes up to meet his.

"Felicity," he moaned, deep and low, in a tone that set shock-waves of desire straight to her pussy.

Which was still ridiculously unfulfilled, she noted. She needed him inside her, now, but Oliver seemed to have other ideas as he pulled her hand from her panties and pulled them down her thighs, his head ducking between her thighs to meet her wetness as soon as the material was out of the way. His eyes stayed intently on hers as his tongue sought out her clit, and she used her own eyes, since her mouth was otherwise occupied, to beg, to plead, for more.

Oliver knew what she wanted, but he couldn't resist the taste of her, and as soon as his tongue had started to explore between her thighs, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop without making her come. He was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that they didn't have long before they'd be home but he couldn't find it in him to care too much about that, not with Felicity beneath him, writhing and wet and so, _so_ beautiful.

"You are so beautiful," he hummed against her, watching eagerly as the vibrations rolled over her and caused her eyes to roll back in her head.

Smiling, Oliver spoke again.

"You taste so fucking good,"

Feeling her hard clit brush against his face, he sucked it deep into his mouth before biting down, Felicity's hips bucking in response, her hands gripping his hair to pull his face closer.

Her moans were muffled thanks to the fabric in her mouth, but he could hear them, desperate and full of need. Continuing to graze her clit with his teeth, Oliver slipped two fingers inside her wet heat, heading straight for her G-spot and rubbing furiously against it.

He'd barely begun before he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, clamping down as she came with a weak cry, her fingers tangling in his hair, her thighs trembling. Oliver kept suckling her clit as her orgasm ripped through her, his mouth unrelenting until her grip in his hair tightened even more in a plea for him to stop.

Felicity whimpered softly as Oliver's mouth finally eased up on her, the aftershocks of her orgasm still causing her entire body to shake. She watched him as he sat up and licked his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She didn't know why he always looked so god damn erotic when he did that but the sight was already making her stomach flutter again. Reaching for him, she grabbed his arms with both hands and pulled him towards her, taking hold of his erect cock as soon as he was close enough. She wasted no time in beginning to move her hand up and down his length, grazing his tip with her fingernail each time she brought her hand back, hearing him hiss softly in pleasure as she did so. Speeding up her ministrations earned her a soft moan, one she knew would have been much louder had they not been where they were. His moan did very nice things to Felicity's ego and she smiled up at him.

Her teasing smile was all it took for Oliver to snap. He needed to be inside her, and now. Grabbing her wrist again he stopped her hand from moving, pulling it away from his skin and sliding into her hard all in one movement. She keened as soon as he filled her, her hips slamming against his with equal vigour. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and he knew Felicity knew it too with the way she matched his every move without missing a beat. But he needed her to come one more time before he could, and unless he started concentrating soon, that wasn't going to happen. Pulling swiftly out of her, he heard Felicity whimper at the loss of contact, her cry quickly returning to a moan as he began to knead her breasts through her dress, his hands baring no mercy on her as they squeezed them hard. Even through the material of her dress he could feel that her nipples were hard and erect and he took great pleasure in leaning down and biting down on each one in turn, causing her to keen in response.

"Please," she managed to say, somewhat muffled against the fabric in her mouth, that one syllable the only thing she was capable of forcing through her teeth.

Her suppressed plea was the only instruction Oliver needed to ease back inside her, sinking slowly as deep as she could allow him to go. Simply being back inside her warm wetness again almost made Oliver come and he gritted his teeth, staving off his impending release for as long as he could.

"Touch yourself," he whispered through gritted teeth. "Touch your clit,"

Felicity moaned at his words and immediately did as he asked, moving her hand down to tease the sensitive nubbin. Nothing turned Oliver on more than watching Felicity touch herself and right now was no different; her muffled moan as she flicked her forefinger against her clit proved to be his undoing and he fell against her as he came, stifling his cry against the soft fabric of her dress, emptying into her.

Oliver's release triggered her own and Felicity came for the second time with a strangled cry, gripping Oliver's shoulders so tightly there would be a bruise there by morning.

Nuzzling the top of Oliver's head with her nose as she came down from her orgasm, Felicity shifted underneath his weight, flinching slightly as his now flaccid cock slipped out of her. Oliver lifted up his head and looked up at her before taking hold of the fabric in her mouth and pulling it gently back out again. As soon as she could, Felicity licked her lips which had become completely dry and reached up to massage the underside of her jaw with her fingers.

"Wow," she whispered, as soon as the ache in her jaw had subsided a little.

Oliver chuckled and sat up, quickly pulling his pants back up again. Picking up his jacket from the seat next to him he used it to softly wipe down Felicity's thighs, helping to clean her up a little.

Her cheeks flushed as he finished and she sat up, wriggling her dress back down again and leaning forward to grab her panties from the floor where they'd been tossed. But before she could place them back on, Oliver took them from her and slipped them into the pocket of his pants with a smirk.

She raised her eyebrows at him as he passed her her coat.

"It'll save time when I get you inside," Oliver simply said, pressing a swift kiss to her lips as the car stopped outside their home.

"I love you," Felicity whispered by Oliver's ear as he quickly used his already soiled jacket to wipe down the leather of the seat.

"I love you too," Oliver smiled, just as their driver turned to inform them that they were home.

"I hope the journey was pleasant enough for you, Mr Queen," he said, smiling, a knowing smile that made Felicity blush a deep crimson.

Chuckling, Oliver thanked the driver and leaned over to open the door.

"It was certainly pleasant," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Felicity to hear.


	3. Chapter 3:part 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
 **I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and have already kicked some ass in 2016 :)**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates over the last 3 weeks. I wish I could say I was simply just taking a break over the holidays but in all honesty, the last 3 weeks have been full of self deprecation and shitting on my own self esteem as a writer to the extent where even looking at a Word document made me cry (I wish I was kidding but I'm not).**

 **But alas, I finally sat down and faced my own demons that have been holding me back for weeks now and got something written! And what a better way to start 2016 than with smut. I had a lot of fun writing this (eventually) and I hope you enjoy it! This one has two parts, simply because I fell in love with the overall plot of this as soon as I started writing and I couldn't bear to not have one more part after this one.**

 **Please, please let me know what you think! Any reviews/comments are ridiculously appreciated.**

* * *

Felicity was distracted.

She knew she should be paying attention to these people; these important and influential people who could probably crush her underneath their thumbs. Metaphorically, of course. But she couldn't concentrate on the infiltration of stocks or investment prices or whatever the hell this woman had been babbling on about for the last 40 minutes. Felicity wasn't new to business dinners; she'd attended tons with Oliver whilst working as his assistant at Queen Consolidated, but it never failed to amaze her how utterly and soul destroyingly dull they could be. The difference was, when she was Oliver's assistant, it wasn't absolutely required that she pay attention, unlike now, when she attended as Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Technologies.

Felicity glanced down at her watch in a way she hoped was discreet. Had it really only been an hour since she arrived?

She felt Oliver nudge her underneath the table with his foot, one of the many times he'd done that so far tonight. Looking up, she smiled apologetically at him and tried to refocus her attention once again on the conversation at the table. If it weren't for Oliver's gentle nudges, she'd probably have fallen asleep sitting up within 10 minutes of arriving. She hadn't expected him to come but he'd insisted he come and keep her company.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mhmm. Just... bored," she admitted, quietly.

Oliver chuckled under his breath and squeezed her thigh reassuringly under the table.

If Felicity wasn't distracted before, she was definitely distracted now.

They'd been in a rush to get to the dinner earlier that evening; Felicity had been in back to back meetings all day and even when her last one ended, Oliver had called saying he needed her help tracking some kids who had somehow managed to break into the Star City bank with the intention of stealing what he guessed was large amounts of cash. So by the time they both made it back to the apartment they'd had less than an hour to get ready for dinner. As usual though, time hadn't seemed to be an issue for Oliver who'd promptly backed Felicity up against the wall and begun to ravish her with his mouth as soon as they got inside.

"We're going to be late," she'd mumbled against his mouth, but his tongue just seemed to take her now open mouth to its advantage, slipping inside and colliding with her own.

She tried to protest, tried to push him back so she could head to her closet to get ready, but as usual, Oliver's mouth was intoxicating and any attempt she'd made to remind herself that they were going to be late had been in vain. She'd given up her protest before it had barely even begun and all too soon had found her hands in his hair, her leg wrapping around him, pulling him closer to her. Sighing audibly, she'd been merciless to stop Oliver's hands as they danced along her body from her hips up, grazing and caressing her through her blouse, before beginning to undo the buttons one by one. Her nails dug into the back of his neck as he continued to move his mouth against hers, seemingly without rhythm, making quick work of her blouse buttons before removing it from her body and tossing it onto the floor. As soon as the material was out of the way his hands had cupped her breasts hard, squeezing them through the red satin bra she wore, making her moan loudly, his name falling from her lips with a hiss.

"Felicity," he'd moaned in response, each syllable longer than the last, his hips beginning to rotate against her stomach mindlessly, rubbing his arousal anywhere he could find friction.

Felicity moaned again, her stomach fluttering as it always did when she realised just how quickly she could get him hard. She felt his hands dance back down her body again, skating over her bare abdomen before continuing their journey over her hips and down to her ass where they began to squeeze hard, the momentum forcing her body against his even harder.

Felicity's body was completely gone in the moment, heat pooling between her thighs as Oliver's hands continued to worship her behind, but all of a sudden, her nagging brain reminded her again of how late they were going to be if she didn't hurry this along. She'd cursed out loud, both in frustration and pleasure as Oliver's mouth had fallen to her neck, almost as if he'd read her mind, his pesky and perfect tongue desperate to make them as late as possible.

Nothing made Felicity anxious quite like to prospect of being late for something important, for anything really, and it was where she and Oliver dramatically differed; whilst he was notorious for being late to everything, she had never been late to anything, be that a doctor's appointment, a dinner date or a flight, in her entire life.

Biting back the urge to check her watch over Oliver's shoulder she moved her hands to the front of his pants, quickly undoing the buckle of his belt. She wanted nothing more than to take her time with him, to savour his body with her mouth and hands, to make him come several times before he was even inside her but there just wasn't time and as much as it begrudged her, she had to get this over with as quickly as possible. She silently scolded herself inside her head at how utterly unromantic that thought was but made no effort to slow her hands from gripping the waistband of his pants and underwear at the same time and yanking them down.

Oliver's foot nudging her ankle under the table again brought her back to the present and she smiled sheepishly at him upon seeing the crease between his eyebrows as he looked back at her questioningly.

His hand was still on her thigh, his warm skin an ever-present reminder of the desire low in her stomach that had been there since before dinner, a result of the orgasm she'd faked in attempt to make sure they made it to dinner on time. She'd never faked an orgasm with Oliver before, she'd never had to, he'd never given her reason to and as soon as she'd decided that was what it was going to take to make sure they weren't late, she'd felt guilty about it. It had reminded her of the first guy she ever slept with during her junior year of high school; he'd never got her off and she was too shy and self conscious to ever tell him. Their relationship had been brief, incidentally, and ever since that day she'd vowed never to let a man walk away from sex thinking he'd made her come if he hadn't. And she'd stuck to it, up until now anyway, and it had turned her from an apprehensive and unsure teenager into a young woman who wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted, what she knew she deserved, especially in the bedroom.

Oliver was still staring at her, a slightly worried look on his face and the guilt Felicity had felt earlier slammed back into her just as strongly as before.

Conversation suddenly picked up over the table again and groups of people began talking amongst themselves as they waited for dessert; Felicity was seemingly not the only one bored of listening to a middle aged woman at the head of the table talk incessantly at anyone who would listen. She was glad for that because having to whisper and try to look interested had been beginning to take its toll.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, his voice still low but not a whisper anymore.

"I'm fine, I'm just- I'm-" Felicity struggled to find the right word. "Stressed," she decided on eventually, picking up her glass and taking a sip of her water.

Oliver watched her, the crease between his brow deepening even further as Felicity fidgeted in her chair and gently rested her hand over his, removing it from her thigh and back onto his lap. She tried to move her hand back but Oliver's fingers wrapped tightly around hers, stopping her.

"Oliver-"

"When you say you're stressed... stressed how?" he interrupted, half smirking, half looking concerned.

"Stressed as in the kind of stressed you get when you're worried about being late for dinner, like really worried about being late for dinner, the kind of worried about being late for dinner where your heart actually feels like it's going to fly out of your chest, so you fake an orgasm just to make sure you get there on time... that kind of stressed, you know? I was really fucking worried about being late to dinner..." Felicity spoke in a hushed rush, her cheeks blushing as her sentenced progressed and she realised she was repeating herself unnecessarily out of nervousness.

Oliver's grip on her hand tightened as he processed her words, his smirk quickly turning into a hard line across his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a few seconds of staring at his face, trying to read his expression.

One corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile as she spoke.

"Get your coat, we're leaving," he muttered against her ear, his teeth nipping her earlobe slightly.

She began to protest, "Oliver, we can't just-" but his hand was suddenly back on her thigh, his fingers dipping underneath the hem of her dress to graze against the material of her panties. The rest of Felicity's sentence evaporated into thin air as soon as she felt his fingers brush against her and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. A wicked thought crept through her mind and before she could dismiss it she leaned over and whispered in Oliver's ear.

"I'm not leaving. I ordered dessert and dessert I am going to wait for,"

His fingers stilled as she pulled away and leaned back in her seat and he glanced over at her quizzically for a few seconds before catching onto the teasing edge in her voice.

"Felicity, what are you saying?" he asked, resting his palm back on her thigh again.

"I'm saying that I'm having dessert. The rest is up to you," she smirked, delighting in the surprised expression on his face.

"Wait. You want me to... Right here?"

Felicity shrugged. "It's always been somewhat of a fantasy of mine," she smiled, sweetly.

She felt his grip on her thigh tighten and he grinned.

"I hope you don't regret this," he muttered. "You know, I'm very offended that you faked it earlier. Very, very offended,"

Felicity bit her lip nervously as he spoke and wondered whether it was a good idea after all. But before she had time to change her mind his fingers found their way back between her legs again and she melted at his touch. As subtlely as possible, Oliver scooted his chair closer to hers and angled his body towards her slightly. At a glance, to the people around the table it looked like they were merely having an in depth conversation. Felicity leaned one elbow on the table and turned even further into Oliver, doing all she could to create a barrier between them and the rest of the guests.

Oliver's touches were still feather light at her apex, his fingers and knuckles taking it in turns to explore the smooth fabric of her underwear and Felicity began to wish she hadn't bothered to wear any so he couldn't tease her quite so much. She knew all too well how good Oliver was at teasing and how if she'd challenged him too much, he could make it last hours before she was begging him to stop. She wanted to move her hips and press herself against his hand but she couldn't, not without someone seeing, and she knew he knew that. She knew that he knew she was completely powerless to do anything but sit there and let his hands torture her any way they could. She expected him to do just that, to draw out his sweet torture for a long time but before too long his fingers began to rub against her with more pressure and the sensation was so delicious that Felicity found herself gripping the edge of the table and arguing internally with her eyelids to stay open as they dared to flutter closed at any second. She knew she was wet, she could feel it, and she knew the thin material of her underwear wasn't doing anything to hide it. She glanced up at Oliver and found him already looking back at her intently, a casual smile on his face and she cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong, Miss Smoak?" he teased, grinning at her.

Felicity was about to shoot him a sarcastic comment when he changed the angle of his hand and all coherent thought left her brain. His palm pressed gently against her clit as his fingers continued to rub her further down and Felicity couldn't stop the hiss of approval that slipped through her teeth.

Oliver chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, pushing his palm down harder against her and beginning to move it back and forth in time with his fingers.

"Please," she whispered, forcing her eyes up to meet his.

"Please, what?" he replied, the grin on his face widening.

Felicity cursed under her breath again and gripped his wrist tightly.

"Inside me. Now. Please," she whispered again, each tiny sentence punctuated by a quiet pant.

"So impatient," Oliver muttered, tutting, his hand making no effort it seemed to make its way inside her panties, continuing to rub her over the fabric.

Felicity gritted her teeth to keep herself from cursing at him again and leaned over to pick up her glass of water, sipping it delicately as though nothing at all was happening underneath the table. A slightly harder nudge of his palm against her clit made her cough and she almost spluttered water all over the table.

A woman across from her, what was her name again?, glanced over and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Felicity smiled, wiping her mouth with her napkin and placing her glass back down on the table.

The woman didn't look convinced and Felicity could tell she was beginning to blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier..." she said, forcing an even bigger smile to spread across her face, desperate to seem somewhat normal so the woman would go back to whatever it was she was talking about and stop staring at her.

She heard Oliver laughing softly beside her and fought the urge to kick him hard under the table.

"Jean. Jean Simons," the woman replied, smiling now but still not entirely satisfied that everything was okay given the curious look in her eye.

"Of course, Jean, how could I forget? I read your article in the newspaper the other month! It was wonderful, in fact, I read it several times because I-"

It was at that point in her sentence that Oliver decided to slip his fingers underneath the fabric of her underwear, the tips of his first two fingers heading straight for her soaking entrance and dipping into her folds.

Felicity coughed again, suddenly and mid-sentence, she would have probably screamed otherwise, and it earned her another scrutinised glare from across the table.

"...enjoyed it so much!" Felicity continued, or tried to anyway, as though she hadn't been interrupted by her fiance's fingers inside her panties.

"Thank you, dear," Jean replied, no longer looking curious and more just looking freaked out as Felicity continued to furiously smile at her.

Thankfully she turned back to the woman on her right and seemed to pick up their conversation where it had left off. Felicity leaned back in her chair again and frowned at Oliver who was still grinning like an absolute jerk.

"I hate you so much," she whispered through her teeth, gripping his wrist again, trying to push down on his hand.

"That's no way to talk to a man who has every intention of making you come in the next 60 seconds, is it?" he smirked, his thumb flicking against her clit as he spoke.

Felicity's hips jerked against his hand of their own accord, seeking more friction.

"Please," she whispered again, her own hand still pressing down against his.

He didn't hesitate this time and instead pushed two fingers deeper inside her, seeking out her g-spot. His thumb continued to graze and rub her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of her and it wasn't long before Felicity felt the first signs of her impending release, a release that had been building inside her for over two hours now, ever since they'd left the apartment.

"More. Harder," she pleaded under her breath, angling her body even further towards him so his body was almost completely blocked by hers, hiding him as best she could from the rest of the table, her heart rate increasing by the millisecond.

He didn't need telling twice, his hand moving faster and harder against her, as desperate as she was now to give her the release she needed. His thumbnail scratching over her clit was her undoing and she froze as she came, biting down on her lip so hard it would probably bleed, anything to stop herself from moaning out loud. Never before in her life had she wanted to scream more than right at that very moment; her fingertips were white from gripping Oliver's wrist so hard. Her walls continued to clench around Oliver's hand and it was the sweetest torture she had ever endured in her life, not being able to yell his name and stream curse after curse from her mouth.

Finally she began to come down from her high, her grasp on Oliver's wrist loosening completely as all the strength in her body seeped out of her. She whimpered slightly as Oliver removed his hand from her panties and pulled her dress back down to its modest length mid-way down her thigh. Her eyes widened as she watched him lick his fingers, clear as day, in front of the entire table of guests, none of which paid any particular attention but all of which could have done at any moment.

Felicity stood up, somewhat shakily, and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"I'm sorry," she announced to the table. " We have to go. Our friend has just.. there's been an emergency. We have to go," She turned to Oliver. "Now." she directed only at him.

"What about dessert?" he asked, still fucking grinning at her.

"I'm on a diet," she whispered angrily under her breath, grabbing his jacket too and then his hand and yanking him up from the table.

"Sorry, enjoy the rest of your evening," Oliver smiled at their table guests as Felicity tried to pull him away, his ever-charming voice wooing at least three of the women at the table, their pathetic smiles and blushing cheeks giving away their less than composed demeanor that had clearly been bubbling under the surface all night.

She would have rolled her eyes had she not been so desperate to get home and fuck him until the sun came up, until the smug little grin was wiped completely off of his face.


End file.
